The Teen Tiger Returns
by Kathey Royals
Summary: They're back and on another adventure! After leaving Beacon Hills, Kathey and Tyler return after five months, seeing the calm and finally happy to be home. But what happens when things couldn't get even more supernatural when another threat appears. Dragons! Join Kathey once again for an adventure that reveals secrets nobody would ever expect! Sequel to The Teen Tiger.
1. Intro

It had been five months since I saw this place. Somewhere I was always meant to be. The home of many supernatural beings. Vampires, banshees, and of course, werewolves. With two cats and a young werewolf by my side, I was never alone in this world.

My name is Kathey Royals and I am the Teen Tiger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey look who's back! Again, squeal to Teen Tiger and rated T for language, MAYBE for certain scenes, depends on when there's a good enough time. I'm holding off on Dracula's Dragons if anybody was starting to read that, I really need to go over it again and fix a few things...ok a LOT of things. Super hero fans keep an eye out for any X-Men fan fics I might have. If you want a little more insight about it, just shoot me a PM and I'll explain since I don't want to keep you all from reading this. Welcome back to the world of Kathey Royals, the Teen Tiger. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Man, it feels like it's been forever since we were here," the young boy, Tyler, said beside me. A black cat was perched on his lap looking out the window of the van. On my own lap stood a white cat with black tabby cat stripes. Her paws rested on the steering wheel.

"I know Shadow and Cloudwing are excited to be home, aren't you Cloud?" I asked the tabby and she meowed up at me. I turned into the garage and cut the engine.

"Its amazing we get the old place back," Tyler said and he jumped into the back of the van, grabbing a basket with a blanket in it. Shadow and Cloudwing jumped into it and I pocketed the keys before getting out and going to the back to opening the doors. Tyler jumped to the ground and I grabbed two duffle bags, closing the doors with my foot and walking inside with Tyler.

I opened the door to our old apartment and Tyler set the basket down, the cats jumping out and running to where my old room was. I dropped the navy blue bag at Tyler's feet and carried the maroon one to my room. It sucked that it was a one bedroom and bathroom apartment, but it was cheap and Tyler didn't mind the couch, as long as he had Shadow with him.

We spent the afternoon moving the boxes to the apartment and unpacking things. I hung clothes in the closet and helped Tyler put his in the closet in the living room. I didn't have to store anything in there so it was his. I hung my pull up bar where I always had it, from the door frame to my room.

I pulled the two cat beds and four bowls from another box and set one bed and two bowls next to my bed, handing the other bed and bowls to Tyler, handing him a container with cat food after I filled Cloud's bowl. Tyler had taken responsibility of Shadow, though both cats were still mine, I let him care for Shadow.

I looked out the window after we had finished and saw it was getting late. "Hey Tyler? How bout we go for a run in the woods before calling it a night?" I called to him.

"Oh hell yeah! We haven't had a chance to really run since we left," Tyler called back and I laughed. I stroked Cloud's fur, telling her to behave herself and went outside with Tyler. We walked towards the forest preserve until we were hidden in the trees. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my head around, feeling the changes start.

My ears became pointed, my teeth started to grow longer and sharper. My nails became claws and my eyes changed. I opened them and they were a brilliant blue. I looked at Tyler and watched as his body changed as well. His teeth started to get and underbite. His ears also became pointed. Hair started to grow from the sides of his head and his very short and chewed nails grew into claws. He opened his eyes to reveal glowing yellow eyes. I smiled a bit and looked forward before lunging.

My hands came in contact with the ground and I brought my feet forward, pushing off and launching forward, repeating the motions with Tyler by my side and we ran fast. I missed being able to run like this, let the animal out and speed through the forest.

We probably ran for ten minutes when I heard another creature running behind us. I glanced back and only saw glowing red eyes and smelled a canine. An Alpha was following us. I looked forward and almost panicked. What I didn't know was the Alpha actually was a friend.

"Pick up the pace Tyler, we're being followed!" I told him and we sped up, the Alpha keeping up with us. "Split up!" Tyler headed a different way than I did when we split because of a large tree. I looked back and saw the red eyes following me, not Tyler. Good, least the young wolf would be safe if the Alpha was alone. Now to find out what he wanted, or she, who knows?

I saw my escape and jumped into a tree, using my claws to climb up it, I looked down to see the Alpha watching me from below. "What's the matter, can't climb a tree?" I taunted. What was weird is the Alpha didn't growl or snarl at me. Usually insulting a werewolf pissed them off, considering they actually can climb trees.

"No just waiting for you to get bored and come down," he said. I knew that voice, but it was too good to be true. I decided to play around a bit.

"You sound familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe, depends on when and were you met me."

"Hmmm, about eight months ago in this very forest."

I jumped from the tree and smirked at the red eyes before me. I reached my hand out and watched as the claws returned to normal and lay against a warm cheek.

"Its good to be home Scott."

"Good to have you back Kathey."

* * *

**Yay so exciting! Posting stuff might be very slow considering I haven't seen much of season 3b so please be patient for when new chapters are posted and what not, we might not run into Stiles in this story, I know its sad I love him too :(. See you guys again soon :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well we're back! Glad someone is happy Kathey is back (The Rag Lady) yup she's indeed back. We get a little insight on what happened while Kathey was gone (if I mess up facts, really sorry about that, I didn't watch 3b) I'll let you guys get on with it :)**

* * *

"How much have I missed around here Scott?" I asked, nervous about whatever changes have happened here.

"I met a new girl. Kira," Scott said and I looked down at my hands, picking at a blister.

"Oh...that's nice Scott, I'm happy for you," I mumbled and knew it was too good to be true that he would wait for me. Oh well. "Listen, I need to find Tyler and get back to the apartment, you should come by sometime to hang out."

"I'd like that, see ya," Scott said and disappeared into the night. I sniffed out Tyler and found him in a tree, smiling up at him with my glowing blue eyes.

"Let's go wolf-boy, that was only Scott," I said and Tyler dropped from the tree. He had grown a lot in the few months we had been away. He was much more fit and didn't have a problem keeping up with me when running.

Soon as we reached home, I collapsed on my bed, Cloudwing jumping up next to me and curling up by my head. I smiled at her and I quickly fell asleep.

Morning came and I was ready for the day, only I wasn't going back to school yet. Too much had happened, I didn't need people remembering me. I did my usual workout and jog and came home to cook a really good breakfast for Tyler and myself and we sat around playing video games, something I haven't done in years, just relaxing with games.

It was probably mid afternoon when there was a knock on the door. I had been boiling water for soup and Tyler jumped up to answer it, Shadow on his shoulders.

"Scott! What's up man?" Tyler's voice echoed and I smiled a little. Tyler led Scott to the kitchen and I turned to face them.

"Finally decided to show up huh?" I teased and Scott smiled.

"Yeah, whatcha making?" he asked

"Soup," I said and poured the pasta and season mix into the pot, setting a timer.

After a few minutes I shut the heat off and called Tyler for soup, he and Scott had been playing games in the living room. All three of us sat down and chatted for a while until Scott's phone rang. He walked into the other and answered it.

"Hello? Hey Lydia. I'm uh...out, what's wrong? Its not really any of your business where I am. I'll tell you later, are you ok? You're what?! Where are you? I'll be there soon, don't worry." Scott hung up and came back into the room.

"Why wouldn't she call Aiden?" I asked out of the blue.

"I'll explain later, we need to go, Lydia is being held somewhere by giant scaly lizards, so she said," Scott said and I stood up.

"Stay here Tyler, if I'm not back by morning without a call, come find me," I said to Tyler who nodded. I followed Scott outside to where his motorbike sat and caught the helmet he tossed to me. I pulled it on and we sped off towards the preserve.

"Lydia didn't call Aiden because Aiden is no longer around, nor is Allison," Scott said as he slowed the bike and cut the engine.

"Because of the thing that caused me and Tyler to leave?"

"The Oni, yeah. Long story, I don't know if I can even talk about it..."

"I'm here to talk Scott, if you want to."

"Thanks Kat, let's go save Lydia now."

We headed towards the Hale house and right outside I could see what I didn't believe I was looking at.

Real life Dragons. Yeah I said it. _Dragons_.

"I really hope this isn't a hallucination," I mumbled to myself. The dragon that stood outside had green scales and I could tell the end of his tail had a club, it looked like a spiked ball. Around his neck was a necklace with a stone attached to it and some strange thing was surrounding it, like an orb.

Something clicked in my head and I suddenly knew who this dragon was, and I knew he wasn't alone.

"I know him," I whispered to Scott. "Somehow...I know him."

I started towards the Hale House and the dragon and he looked at me. He made no move to attack as I approached. We stared for a moment before two other pairs of wings could be heard and a light blue dragon and a yellow dragon landed behind me. I was surrounded. I spun around to look at the other two dragons.

The yellow dragon seemed like a normal build, only his horns were thicker and rounded at the tips. The light blue dragon had spikes on the end of his tail and his horns were pointing forward. Every time he exhaled, a puff of cold air escaped his nose. The three dragons had their eyes on me when there was another pair of flapping wings and to my right landed a pink dragon.

Again he- no she had a normal build. Around her neck was a strange black amulet with a dragon on it. Her eyes were strange as well, two different shades of pink, one lighter and one darker than her scales.

"She's the one," the pink dragon said.

"She is indeed Anna," the light blue one said.

"Let Lydia go, then we'll talk," I said.

"Show us first," the green dragon said.

"Show you what?" I asked.

"The tiger, duh," the yellow dragon said.

I rolled my eyes and transformed. My hands became paws, my skin becoming fur and wings sprouting from my back. My tail twitched as I looked at the dragons.

"I can't believe it. Her spirit has been hiding inside of...me," Anna said.

"You? And who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yes me, we are connected Kathey. You and I were once one, as was the tiger you are right now," Anna said. Wait...she responded to me, she could understand me?

"Indeed I can, I can also read minds. Your friend is safe, we had her call your werewolf friend and managed to draw you here without any issues."

"Where is she?"

"Behind the house. Come on out Lydia!"

Around the corner of the house came Lydia, not a scratch on her, though she looked a little terrified. I turned human and watched as she came over to me cautiously, staring at the dragons who watched her.

"Scott's in the woods over there, he'll take you home, not a word about this to anybody," I whispered in Lydia's ear and she ran towards where I pointed.

I turned to the dragons and crossed my arms. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know, but there's a bit of a jump next chapter. No worries. And just to warn you guys, I use Kathey and many of her forms in just about ALL of my stories, and those three other unnamed dragons as well. Its kind of my specialty. Anyway, hope you liked it, see you guys Saturday, hopefully. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cool, new chapter. Didn't miss much in between, Anna just told Kathey about being one whole creature with other forms (you find out what forms she has) and all that. I'll let you all get on with it, I know you've missed Kathey in the few weeks I was gone. School is getting in the way of my writing and posting sadly :(**

* * *

"So you're telling me that you and I used to be one being with Cloudwisper, and not only that, but a bunch of other creatures?" I asked. Anna, Malice, Sylark, and Zoymey had told me the whole story of how Anna and I had been connected and something had split us all up.

"That is the jist of it Kathey. Its difficult since none of us remember what happened when we were all separated," Anna said, I was sitting against her side while she was laying on her stomach.

"But I remembered Cloudwisper after my transformation, only not actually being her," I noted.

"Flashes have been appearing. I remembered being human at one point and wanted to find out why I no longer was able to change, until I found the boys and they helped me out to find you first," Anna said.

"The threat is still at large though, what happens when we're not just separated, but each picked off and destroyed?" I pointed out and Malice, the yellow dragon, yawned.

"Lighten up Kathey, if one lives, the others can be revived," he said and rolled onto his back.

"That is only when Anna still lives Malice," Sylark, the light blue dragon, snapped. I could easily remember those two didn't get along very well.

"And we still have another problem in our claws Kathey. Do you remember the Hell Dragons?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, big uglies that shoot plasma, I remember them," I answered.

"All five of them are free and headed this way, if we can't stop them when they get here, Beacon Hills will be a barren wasteland, as will any other place they make their primary target."

"So we basically have two big threats to deal with. That's just great. How can four dragons, four werewolves, a weretiger, and a banshee go up against five dragons who can breathe plasma?" I threw my arms up in frustration and stood.

"I need to get home, I have cats to feed and an adopted brother to feed then I have to go to bed," I said and stretched.

"Would you like a ride there?" Sylark asked and I looked at him as he stood. I stepped closer to him, unsure how to ride a dragon. "Sit behind the wing joints," Sylark said and I stepped up onto his front foot and swung onto him. I started walking at a slow pace before speeding up. His wings opened and we were in the air.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why you wanted to fly me home, you never liked humans on your back," I said and Sylark looked back at me.

"There is Kathey. I have worried for a long time about Anna. She loved being human, even went to school as one and I had joined her to learn English, if you do not remember my story, I never knew English as a fledgling nor as I grew up. I wanted to talk to you about what you remember," he said.

"I just remember living with my parents until being bitten by a werecat and getting these powers. The transformation was new, I thought Cloudwisper had given the powers to the werecat and he passed them to me before he was killed."

"Cloud had awoken inside of you and thus, gave you her form. It will take time before all the forms are found and can be combined correctly."

"As in, not all different minds, but one single mind."

"Correct."

I looked out over the city, thinking about what possible forms there were that I had once been.

"I could tell you what forms you had been Kathey."

"You read minds too?"

"I am the only Ice Dragon who can."

"Well then mind reader, lay them on me."

"You know of the human, dragon, and winged white tiger. There has also been a griffin, a dinosaur, a wolf, two warriors, and a horse. You did not use the warriors very often however. They stuck around for a little while then were gone."

"Hm...the griffin sounds cool." I sank into my thoughts until we arrived at my apartment.

"Do not get used to the idea of riding me," Sylark snapped as I slid off his back.

"I can fly myself thanks," I snapped back and went inside.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as soon as I walked in. I waved him off, cooked up a packet of pasta sides, handed Tyler a bowl, ate whatever was left, and went to bed, telling Tyler to wash the dishes.

I flopped onto my bed and was asleep instantly, my dreams full of confusion.

* * *

**So...much...CONFUSION! Hahaha. Keep your fur on people, you'll see Scott again. Just curious, you think we should keep Scott an Kira together or should Kathey and Scott get back together. And I don't know if any of you are wondering where Neal is, but just wait until the end of the book and you'll find out where he disappeared to. Until then, see you guys Wednesday! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**And here we are, the next chapter! Just another normal day for our weretiger, as normal as it gets at least. We have a run in with Deucalion as well, not sure if I should have another run in with him, that's up to you readers. Well I'll let you guys get on with it. :)**

* * *

I was worn out the next morning, not even bothering to work out. I sat around with Tyler and played games with him. I knew Scott was in school today and I knew I needed to get back to the clinic and claim my job again, and show Deaton just how big the kittens have gotten since he last saw them.

After I got dressed, I gathered the kittens in their basket and Tyler followed me outside to the van. We drove over to the Clinic and walked in, the basket resting against my hip, and we were greeted by Deaton.

"Its been a while since I last saw you Kathey, and those cats, they sure have grown a lot since. Who's your friend?" Deaton asked.

"This is Tyler, I kinda rescued him from vampires back when they were still a threat here in Beacon Hills. Do you mind if we join you in the back?" I asked and Deaton nodded, opening the small gate that led to the back.

"What's up with that wood? It smells weird," Tyler whispered to me.

"Mountain Ash, have you ever heard of it?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Repels the supernatural. Werewolves, werecats, all those creatures."

"Dragons?"

"Doubt it."

I set the basket on the table and the cats jumped out, meowing at Deaton.

"They remember you. This is Cloudwing," I stroked the said kitty, "and Shadow."

Deaton gave them a check over and nodded to himself.

"They're a picture of health," he said and he ruffled Shadow's fur. Shadow pounced at his hand and bit it playfully.

"They don't exactly sit around like normal cats. We rough house with them and watch their eating habits so they get exercise and all that," I said and Cloud jumped onto my shoulders.

"Have you talked to Scott since you've been back?" Deaton asked and I shrugged.

"I helped him save Lydia from dragons who were looking for me," I answered and Deaton's eyes widened.

"Dragons?"

"Yup, dragons. Giant flying lizards. Turns out I used to be connected to one of them and a bunch of other creatures. Its pretty freaky. There's evil dragons coming to destroy Beacon Hills but according to them, we'll have it under control."

"I doubt them though," Tyler said. "You said it yourself Kathey. Four dragons, four werewolves, a werecat, and a banshee won't be enough against five dragons that shoot plasma from their mouths."

"Actually, Tyler, a banshee's cry could be fatal to those with sensitive hearing," Deaton said.

"That's right, I forgot dragons have such sensitive hearing," I added.

"So use Lydia to stop the dragons and take them down while they're stunned," Deaton suggested.

"We'll have to talk with Scott and everyone about this plan," I said and looked at Tyler who nodded.

"It was nice to see you again Kathey, and nice to meet you Tyler, you two be careful," Deaton said and we headed towards the front with the cats in tow, only Tyler stopped short before we stepped into the front. I spun and had my back against the wall and Tyler did the same thing. We both knew what we smelled, an Alpha werewolf, one that I never knew. Deaton saw our movements and walked out calmly.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here for the...wolf and tiger you have back there," the Alpha said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Deucalion. There isn't a tiger, nor a wolf here."

"You know what I mean Deaton, now hand them over."

"They aren't Alphas. You would start a pack of ordinary Betas?"

"It is but a start to a great pack."

"The answer is no Deucalion," I came out of hiding with the kittens under my arm. I stood my ground against him. I was nobody's beta and I never will be. "Back off," I added and growled.

"Not very nice are we?" Deucalion asked and I growled again, adding a hiss afterwards.

"I know what your intentions are and we're not following them," I said and that was my final word.

"Well, well. Somebody who knows how to stand up to someone like me," Deucalion said and he stepped back outside without another word.

"That was strange. Who is Deucalion anyway?" Tyler asked.

"He was an Alpha that led an Alpha pack. Why he is trying to form a new pack I will never know," Deaton explained and Tyler shuddered.

"We'll be careful with him, come on Tyler, let's go home," I said and Deaton opened the gate for us so we could leave through the front. After a check to make sure Deucalion was gone, we ran to the van and jumped in.

"What happens if we run into him again Kathey?" Tyler asked as I started the engine. I sat with my hands on the wheel, looking forward and exhaled.

"I think we'll be in for the biggest fight of our lives," I said and we started for home.

Once we walked in, Cloudwing and Shadow jumped out of the basket and to their usual hang out places. Shadow on the couch and Cloud in my room. I fixed some lunch and ate with Tyler on the couch, Cloud sitting next to me.

As we ate, I thought about what the dragons had told me. The threats that were out there and who I truly was. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing games and with the cats before eating dinner and I collapsed on my bed with a book, Cloud laying on my chest.

That night when I went to sleep however, I never would expect something to happen that did.

* * *

***gasp* what happened? I have no idea! Chapter isn't done, hopefully I can get it done by Saturday. And taking this from somebody I read, "To review or not to review, that is the real question." Or something like that. Anyway, hope to hear from you guys soon. See you Saturday! :)**


End file.
